monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Książki
W Polsce ukazały się tylko trzy części książki, ostatnia część miała premierę 8 lutego. W Ameryce jest już kolejna odsłona serii. thumb|left|400px Upiorna szkoła thumb Książka opowiada o Frankie Stein i Melody Carver. Dziewczyny chciałyby wprowadzić modę na inność. Opis Każda szkoła jest upiorna ale czy w każdej uczą się potwory? Czy dzięki nowym uczennicom, piętnastodniowej Frankie Stein ( córce wiadomo kogo ) oraz przybyłej z Beverly Hills Melody Carver zapanuje w niej moda na inność? Czy normalsi są gotowi? Melody Carver * Ma nos wprost spod skalpela * Zauroczył ją Jackson, intrygujący dziwak z naprzeciwka * Nosi oldskulowe T-shirty, czarne dżinsy i różowe conversy Melody zamieniła adres w Beverly Hills na świeże powietrze w Salem w Oregonie. Pozbyła się garpka z nosa oraz ataków astmy i w Merston High, swojej nowej szkole, wreszcie ma szansę zostać gwiazdą. Czuję się jednak nieswojo, aż do chwili, gdy spotyka Jacksona. Ale czy ten chłopak czegoś nie ukrywa? Czy jego sekret może być związany o widzianych w okolicy...potworach? Frankie Stein * Ma... cóż, wszystkie części ciała Frankie są nowe * Wzdycha do Bretta, który ma już dziewczynę (chorobliwie zazdrosną) * Nosi golfy z gryzącej wełny (choć wolała by minispódniczki i bluzki bez rękawów) Frankie mieszka w Salem od urodzenia, czyli dokładnie od piętnastu dni. Postanowiła wziąć szturmem szkołę Merston High, zdobyć zainteresowanie chłopców i podbić galerie handlowe.W tej kolejności. Gdyby tylko ludzie, zamiast bać się jej miętowo-zielonej skóry, docenili jej wyjątkowe wyczucie stylu... Frankie powinna udawać normalskę i ukrywać swoją wielką tajemnicę, a zamiast tego ryzykuje wszystko - dla jednego skradzionego pocałunku. Upiór z sąsiedztwa thumb|198px Upiór z sądziedztwa opowiada o Cleo de Nile, Frankie i Melody. Cleopatra de Nile od zawsze niepodzielnie królowała na szkolnych korytarzach Merston High, mając poddanych zarówno wśród RAD-ów jak i normalsówl. Jednak od niedawna to dwie inne dziewczyny- Frankie i Melody- są na ustach wszystkich. Cleo nie daje za wygraną. Załatwia swoim przyjaciółkom sesję zdjęciową dla magazynu "Teen Vouge". Gdy wszystko ma wrócić na swoje miejsce, kumpelki rzucają Cleo dla roli w filmie kręconym przez...Frankie i Melody! Jak to? Czy królowej nie należy się odrobina lojalności? Cleo de Nile * Ma oswojonego węża * Owinęła sobie wokół palca Deuce'a, najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole * Lubi sukienki inspirowane bandażami i złote sandały na koturnach Cleo ( Cleopatra de Nile) od zawsze niepodzielnie królowała na szkolnych korytarzach Merston High ,mając poddanych zarówno wśród RAD-ów jak i normalsówl. Jednak od niedawna to dwie inne dziewczyny-Frankie i Melody-są na ustach wszystkich.Wspólnie z Brettem kręcą film który ma przekonać normalsów ,że potwory nie są takie straszne jak je malują.Czy córka faraona Cleopatra odzyska władzę? Frankie Stein Frankie już raz straciła głowę dla Bretta. Poprzysięgała sobie że ten błąd więcej się nie powtórzy. Zresztą nie ma takiej możliwości, gdyż Bekka przyczepiła się do chłopaka jak rzep. Jednak kiedy Brett wpada na pomysł nakręcenia filmu, coś iskrzy między nim a Frankie. Zaborcza Bekka chwyci się każdego sposobu, by zdusić płomień rodzącego się uczucia...Nawet jeśli miałaby doprowadzić do zguby społeczność potworów! Melody Carver Zegar tyka nieubłaganie: tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak. Melody ma dramatycznie mało czasu, by uchronić swoją sympatię Jacksona, przed mściwą Bekką i jej próbą zdemaskowania chłopaka. Przeszkadza jej w tym Cleo, która stawia dziewczynie iście królewskie wymagania, by utrudnić dostęp do zamkniętego grona RAD-owców... na dodatek Melody zaczyna sie domyślać, że ma z tą grupą więcej wspólnego, niż podejrzewała. O wilku mowa... thumb ...a wilk tu. Książka opowiada o Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie i Melody. Opis Tym razem swoje prawdziew oblicze pragnie pokazać światu Panna Clawdeen Wolf. Clawdeen Wolf * Samodzielnie uszyła sobie fantastyczną sukienkę * Ma sześciu braci, ale brak jej chłopaka, z którym mogłaby pójść na imprezę * Uwielbia kolor fioletowy i złote botki Clawdeen od lat żyje w cieniu swoich sześciu braci i zjawiskowych przyjaciółek. Ale ma już tego naprawdę powyżej uszu! Dziewczyna w końcu postanowiła pokazać światu swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Z zapałem planuje wystrzałową szesnastkę. Niestety, zamieszanie po emisji filmu'' Upiór z sąsiedztwa'' krzyżuje jej plany imprezowe. Cała rodzina Wolfów (w tym jej nieznośni bracia!) zmuszona jest ukrywać się w lesie. Clawdeen jest na skraju wytrzymałości, ale na szczęście w leśnym zajeźdze pojawia się wampirzyca Lala. Chwileczkę, czyżby przyjaciółce wpadł w oko Clawd?! Frankie Stein Frankie nie dopuszcza do siebie muśli, że Brett ją oszukał. Ich związek zapowiadał się przecież tak elektryzująco... Mimo problemów sercowych dziewczyna jest gotowa, by walczyć o swoje prawa. Jej tożsamość nie została zdemaskowana w pechowym filmie, dlatego nie musi wraz z rodzicami opuszczać Salem. Tylko czy po ostatniej porażce ktokolwiek odważy się stanąć po jej stronie?...Halo? Jest tam kto? Melody Carver Melody za wszelką cenę chciałaby położyć kres okropnemu przedsięwzięciu, którego podjęła się Bekka Madden. Niestety nie jest to jedyny problem, który ma na głowie: próbuje też poznać całą prawdę na temat swojego pochodzenia i odwieść Panią J. od planu wysłania Jacksona za granicę. Nie wie, czy bardziej pasuje do grupy normalsów czy RAD-owców. Tymczasem odkrywa, że jej głos nabrał tajemniczej właściwości. Nikt nie potrafi się oprzeć jej rozkazom - nawet Candace! Czy będzie potrafiła wykorzystać tę cudowną moc? Po moim trupie thumb Czwarta część została wydana w Polsce we wrześniu. Jest o Draculaurze, Blillym, Frankie i Melody Opis Gdy normalsi zaakceptowali RAD-owców nagle przyjeżdża ojciec Draculaury.Pan D uważa, że potwory powinny chodzić do osobnej szkoły, ale Lala nie chce tego i nie ma zamiaru się poddać. Z tego wszystkiego postanawia zgłosić swoją szkołe na pokaz mody, a jeśli szkoła wygra dostanie pieniądze i sławę.Ojciec wampirzycy nie jest zachwycony pomysłem swej córki, ale postanawia wejśc z nią w pewien układ. Stawką w rozgrywce będzie los wszystkich uczniów w Salem!!! Lala nie chce zawieśc swych przyjaciół , choć nie podejrzewa , jak wiele będzie czekać dziewczynę zdarzeń... Lala RAD-owcy wyszli z podziemia i Lala może dumnie wyszczerzyć swoje piękne kły. Jednak mina jej rzednie, gdy do Salem z niezapowiedzianą wizytą wpada ojciec. Pan D. uważa, że RAD-owcy powinni mieć swoją własną szkołę, ale jego córka nie zamierza oddać bez walki swej z trudem zdobytej wolności. Draculaura postanawia zgłosić Merston High do konkursu związanego z modą. Szkoła może wygrać sporo pieniędzy i sławę. Ojciec wampirzycy nie jest zachwycony, ale zgadza się pójść na pewien układ. Stawką w rozgrywce jest los wszystkich uczniów w Salem. Lala nie chce ich zawieść. Frankie Stein Frankie aż zaiskrzyła z radości na myśl o reprezentowaniu Merston High w ogólnokrajowej kampanii reklamowej.Najpierw musi wygrać w szkolnych wyborach, oczarować sędziów , a przede wszystkim - pokonać w bitwie o głosy samą Cleo de Nile. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić! Egipska księżniczka nie podda się przecież bez walki. Czy Frankie zagra fair, czy ulegnie pokusie, by raz na dobrze utrzeć Cleo nosa? W końcu w miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - a przecież jest o co się bić! Melody Carver Candace prosi siostrę syrenę o małą przysług. Melody ulega jej namową i tak zaczyna się jej podróż na dziką strone mocy... Wieczór w klubie muzycznym uruchamia lawinę zdarzeń. Marzenie dziewczyny o karierze rokowej wokalistki w końcu ma szansę się spełnić: publiczność pokochała ją od pierwszego wejrzenia! Ciekawe, co czuje do niej Granit Sander, wyjątkowo atrakcyjny pomocnik techniczny zespołu, do którego dołączyła ... Melody szaleje z radości, a Jackson z niepokoju, gdyż zupełnie inaczej planował ich wspólne wakacje. Dziewczyna staje przed trudnym wyborem - może spełnić swoje marzenia albo złamać komuś serce. Zaginiony Rozdział 13 thumb Zaginiony rozdzał 13 to "zgubiony rozdział"z książki MH Upiorna szkoła. W tym rozdziałe wystąpiła Ghoulia która prubowała wybłagać rodziców żeby pozwolili jej pojechać na zlot fanów zombie. Ghoulfriends Forever! left|200px|Okładka książki Nowa seria książek. Pojawi się w Stanach we wrześniu. Będzie o Robecce, Rochelle i Venus. Ghoulfriends: Just want to have fun thumb Druga odsłona książek o Straszyciółkach. Dodatkowe informacje List od Mariny-matki Melody W 3 części MH " O wilku mowa..." został na końcu zamieszczony list od matki Melody, Mariny. To jego treść: 30 października Najdroższa Melody! Dobra matka wie, co jest najlepsze dla jej dziecka. Jest w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko, nawet ze szkodą dla samej siebie. Właśnie dlatego, moja kochana córeczko, oddałam cię do adopcji. Od tego momentu nie było dnia, w którym nie odczuwałabym boleśnie skutków swojej decyzji. Chciałam, żebyś dorastała z możliwością dokonywania własnych wyborów. Chciałam, żebyś miała prawo popełniać błędy i wyciągać z nich samodzielne wnioski. Nie byłoby to możliwe, gdybym to ja cię wychowała. Mój głos posiada podobną siłę perswazji co Twój - jednak wiele silniejszą. Należymy do rodu Syren, kobiet-ptaków. Nasze pieśni kuszą, a słowa mają potężną władzę. Twój głos wraz z wiekiem stanie się jeszcze potężniejszy, więc korzystaj z niego z rozwagą. Nie do nas należy panowanie nad przeznaczeniem. Pamiętaj, prawdziwa siła płynie nie z syreniego śpiewu, lecz z serca. Do rychłego zobaczenia! Twoja na zawsze, Marina PS Co się stało z Twoim pięknym noskiem? Złamałaś go? Jeśli tak, jak to się stało? Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć ja złamałam swój, grając w futbol krótko po twoim urodzeniu. Skromna rada: nigdy nie krzycz " Podaj!" jeśli nie jesteś pewna, nie będziesz w stanie przyjąć piłkę... Wracając do tematu: doktor Carver pięknie mnie poskładał. W trakcie kolejnych konsultacji wspomiał, że z żoną bardzo starają się o adopcję. Wiedziałam, że będą Cię kochać tak, jak ja bym Cię kochała. Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Upiorna Szkoła Kategoria:Upiór z sąsiedztwa Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:O wilku mowa ...